Je n'ai pas eu le choix du mariage, mais de t'aimer, si
by alili lunamoon
Summary: "Aujourd'hui est un grand jour... du moins pour les autres. Car je vais me marier. Mais j'ai juste envie que cela finisse vite fait, que je puisse retourner à mon piano et m'y défouler. Mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas aussi facile..."


**Je dédicace cet histoire à Enhilaa, parce que je l'aime passionnément et qu'elle est ma muse~! Je la dédicace aussi à Algérie, qui se reconnaîtra, avec qui j'ai rp la scène du bal, et qui mérite elle aussi qu'on lui fasse de gros câlins~**

* * *

 _PDV Autriche_

\- Monsieur, il est temps d'y aller.

Je tournai la tête de la fenêtre par laquelle je regardais, interrompu dans mes pensées. Pensées qui s'étaient un peu trop perdues dans mon esprit... mon esprit, qui, d'ailleurs, ne parvenais pas à être aussi calme que d'habitude.

\- Quelque chose vous tracasse-t-il, Monsieur?

Oui, juste le fait de devoir me marier avec une personne que je connais à peine et de voir ma vie changer du jour au lendemain.

\- Non, tout va très bien, merci. Je vous rejoins dans une minute.

\- Très bien, Monsieur. Mais faîtes vite, les invités vont attendre.

\- Oui.

Alors que mon servieur sortait de la pièce, je respirai un grand coup et dépoussiéra un peu mon haut.

Tout allait bien se passer...

Je sortis de la pièce, et je me rendis compte que ce fut une mauvaise idée quand je me rerouvai dans un couloir quelconque... dans un endroit quelconque...

C'est pas vrai, pourquoi faut-il toujours que je me perde?! Je connais ce château par coeur, bon sang! Oui, par coeur mais je suis capable de m'y perdre pratiquement tous les jours... maudit soit mon sens de l'orientation.

Je commençais à paniquer, déjà que je panique à chaque fois que je me perds, mais là, me perdre dans mon propre château le jour de mon mariage, c'est la preuve que je suis vraiment malmené par le destin. Errer dans mon château à la recherche de la chapelle n'était pas une chose bienvenue dans le sens où je devais être sur l'autel dans moins d'une demi-heure.

\- Perdu?

Un simple mot, et pourtant lui seul me fit grincer des dents. Je tournai la tête vers cette voix que je connaissais. Bohême.

\- Je ne suis pas perdu, je cherche la chapelle. Lui rétorquai-je d'une voix froide.

\- Elle est par là... tu veux que je t'y emmène?

Je le fixai quelques secondes. Je lui aurait bien dit que non, je sais très bien me débrouiller tout seul, mais là mon taux de désespoir était supérieur à celui que j'avais l'habitude d'avoir.

\- ...Je veux bien.

\- Fais attention, la prochaine fois! N'oublie pas de toujours être avec quelqu'un lorsque tu veux sortir de la pièce dans laquelle tu es!

\- Mmh.

J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant. Ce n'est pas parce que je me perds souvent que j'ai constamment besoin d'être accompagné!

\- Au fait, que fais-tu ici? Tu n'es pas à attendre devant la chapelle avec les autres invités? Lui demandai-je.

\- J'y étais avant, mais tu sais bien que je déteste rester sans rien faire! Alors, je suis allé dans ta bibliothèque. Je l'adore, il y a plein de trésors! On y trouve plein d'écrits d'Erasme, des notes de Galilée, qu'on ne peut trouver qu'en Europe de l'Ouest! Et tu as également beaucoup de livres qui appartenaient à Pic de la Mirandole et de nombreux textes de l'Antiquité, c'est parfait pour aquérir de nouvelles connaissances!

Je hochais doucement la tête en l'écoutant. La Renaissance, l'Humanisme, ça, Bohême ne les avaient pas loupés.

\- L'étude du corps humain, le Savoir, l'Espace, tout s'ouvre à nous!

\- Bohême, tu sais que cela fait plus de 150 ans que la Renaissance a eu lieu en Italie? Le coupai-je. Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas mis à tes études à ce moment-là?

\- Parce que justement, ce n'était qu'en Italie. Ça ne quittait pas Firenza et la Toscana. Et puis, j'étais bien trop occupé à faire attention à Poland et a essayer de trouver la formule de la Pierre Philosophale... d'ailleurs, tu sais que ce ne sont vraiment que des idioties tout ça?! Cette pierre ne peut pas exister! J'ai fait tous les recherches et les calculs possibles et inimaginables pour essayer de trouver la bonne formule, mais rien!

\- Oui, oui... minaudai-je en hochant la tête.

Pas que je détestais quand Bohême me parlait de ses centres d'intêret, mais lorqu'il parlait de l'Alchimie et que, comme moi, cette science ne vous dit rien du tout, il valait mieux faire semblant de l'écouter.

Puis finalement, au bout de vingt bonnes minutes de marche et d'excplications sur la pysique quantique, nous arrivâmes devant la grande chapelle, qui était remplie d'individus.

Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi on avait voulu nous marier ici et pas dans l'église de la ville, qui elle est beaucoup plus grande et majestueuse. Sans doute l'impératrice préférait-elle nous marier dans l'enceinte du château...

Je regardai l'ensemble de la grande salle. La cérémonie n'avait pas encore débutée, et c'était assez animé.

Et bien sûr, il y avait toutes les personnes les plus importantes, des souverains, empereurs, rois jusqu'à la représentation de leur territoire.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'ai été invité! Vous voulez me torturer!

\- Gilbert, sois sage et tiens-toi tranquille, tu nous fais honte!

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore?! Ah, oui. Cet adolescent arrogant qui n'arrête pas de crier son "awesomeness" sur tous les toits.

\- L'ordre des Chevaliers Teutoniques a plus que besoin de mon awesome moi, vous ne pourrez pas me banir!

\- Gilbert, calme-toi, je t'en supplie...

Je m'approchai d'eux, l'air énervé. Ce vacarme ne pouvait plus durer. Si vous veniez d'être assomé par 20 minutes de formules mathématiques incompréhensibles et de toutes nouveautés scientifiques, vous comprendriez.

\- Gilbert, tiens. Dis-je simplement en le regardant et en croisant les bras.

L'adolescent se tourna immédiatemment en entendant ma voix, qui devait sans doute être totalement différente de celles qu'il entendait chaque jour.

\- Austria! C'est à cause de toi que mon awesome moi est obligé de venir assister à ce stupide mariage au lieu de s'entraîner à l'épée!

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait décidé de me marier, soupirai-je d'exaspération.

\- En tout cas, ma journée est ruinée à cause de toi! Rien que de voir ton visage me dégoûte!

\- Gilbert! Sois poli avec Austria!

Je fronçais les sourcils. Pour qui se prenait-il, ce gamin?!

\- En attendant, lui dis-je, je vais devenir un des pays les plus puissants d'Europe tandis que tu seras à côté avec ton petit territoire.

\- C'est un awesome territoire! Et un jour, je deviendrai une nation puissante et je te battrai, et ce sera le tien que je prendrai, de territoire!

\- Mais oui. C'est beau d'avoir des rêves.

Je soupirai une fois de plus. cinq minutes de discussion et ce gamin me donnait déjà mal à la tête.

Je tournai les yeux pour voir si Bohême était encore là, et en effet, il était juste à côté de moi, en train de lire un livre.

\- Bohême, ça ne te dérange pas de lire dans un endroit où il y a autant de bruit? Lui demandais-je étonné.

\- Eh bien, non, et puis quand tu auras Poland qui fait une crise à côté de toi quand tu étudies juste parce qu'il s'est cassé un ongle où qu'il veut absolument quelque chose, tu verras que ce que tu as là, c'est un grand silence!

\- Ah... répondis-je simplement.

\- N'ignorez pas mon awesome moi, imbéciles!

\- Gilbert, tu arrêtes maintenant!

\- Excusez-moi, mais pourquoi cet enfant est-il ici? Demandai-je à l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

\- Mon awesome moi n'est pas un enfant! Il est presque adulte!

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé de tout le vacarme qu'il produit, Mr. Austria, c'est un adolescent très vif et il agit souvent avant de réfléchir... mais s'il est ici, c'est aux ordres de l'Impératrice, elle a tenu à inviter tous les pays voisins à ce grand mariage. D'ailleurs, toutes mes félicitations pour cette union, Mr. Austria!

\- Merci, répondis-je simplement.

Je sentais que j'allais souvent répéter ce mot durant cette soirée.

\- Austria! Ça fait genre trop longtemps! Tu te maries enfin, c'est genre trop totally hyper génial!

Je n'eus pas le temps de tourner la tête pour voir d'où venait cette voix qu'une tornade blonde vint m'attaquer.

\- Je suis genre trop content de te revoir, mon musicien préféré!

\- Poland, lâche-moi...! Tentais-je d'articuler dans son étreinte serrée.

Déjà que je n'aimais pas le contact physique, mais de cette façon-là, c'était encore pire.

\- Oh, pardon, Austria! Mais c'est que genre je suis hyper content de te revoir, le jour de ton mariage en plus! C'est genre trop totally génial!

\- Hum. Oui, sans doute.

\- LIET! VIENS ICI VOIR QUI J'AI TROUVÉ! Cria-t-il en direction du brun qui était un peu plus loin en train de parler avec d'autres personnes. Ou ordonna-t-il, j'aurais plutôt dit.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Maî- Poland?

\- J'ai trouvé le Roi de la soirée! S'exclama-t-il en me pinçant les joues.

Je repoussai sa main.

\- Arrête de faire ça.

\- Ooooh, même le jour de ton mariage tu fais la tête! Spain est genre quelqu'un de super gentil en plus, tu ne pouvais pas avoir meilleur mari!

\- Si tu le dis.

Mariage, Spain, je n'entendais que ces mots depuis des mois. Vivement que tout ça soit fini, je commençais à en avoir plus qu'assez.

\- Moi et Liet, ça-

\- On dit "Liet et moi", le corrigeais-je. Réflexe.

\- Oui, bon, c'est pareil, et puis je suis plus important! Je disais donc, Liet et moi, ça fait super longtemps qu'on est mariés, et on ne le regrette genre pas du tout! Parce qu'on s'aime genre plus que tout au monde~!

\- Oui, c'est vrai... dit le lituanien en baissant la tête, embarassé par l'attitude un peu trop vive de son mari.

\- Oui, j'aime genre trop mon Liet adoré à moi~!

\- Poland, arrête, pas devant tout le monde comme ça...!

\- Euh... Poland, c'est quoi cet accoutrement? Dis-je en ouvrant grand les yeux et en m'apercevant de comment il était réellement habillé.

\- Quoi, tu n'aimes pas? Me répondit le blond en faisant la moue.

Je regardais la robe rose clair ornée de pierreries et de dentelles de haut en bas.

\- Si, je trouve cette robe jolie, mais... enfin... Poland, c'est un vêtement pour les femmes!

\- Oui, je sais, mais je la trouve genre super belle! Et même Liet dit qu'elle me va bien! Hein, Liet?

\- Hum... oui, tu es très mignon avec...

\- Et la Reine accepte que tu t'habilles comme cela...?

\- Non, mais je m'en fiche, je me suis changé après être arrivé ici!

\- D'accord...

Soudain, on entendit la musique tant attendue. Et le premier à réagir fut le blondinet qui se trouvait à côté de moi.

\- Austria, Austria! Dépêche-toi, ça commence, ça commence! S'exclama-t-il en me poussant au sur l'allée naissante de la chapelle, presque hystérique.

A peine trente secondes plus tard, tout le monde s'était assis et s'était tut, et tous les regards étaient rivés vers moi.

Je commençai à marcher sur la longue allée du tapis rouge, tentant de ne penser à rien d'autre que de paraître le plus humble possible.

Puis mon regard se porta sur le jeune homme qui m'attendait sur l'autel.

Spain.

Je ne l'avais rencontré que deux ou trois fois, à une rencontre de mon impératrice et de son Roi, et c'était vite fait. Je le connaissais à peine, mais rien que ce que j'avais vu et ce que je vois maintenant en face de moi ne m'inspire pas confiance.

Il souriait, d'un sourire chaleureux, beaucoup trop étincellant à mon goût.

Contrairement à moi, ce jour spécial le rendait heureux. Comment peut-on être heureux avec un mariage pareil? J'avais l'impression que l'on m'enlevait toutes mes libertés et qu'on me mettait dans une cage d'où je ne pourrai plus jamais sortir!

Puis finalement, j'arrivai devant l'autel. Essouflé, mais j'y étais.

Tentant de me concentrer sur la seule chose qui comptait en ce jour - c'est-à-dire, être sérieux et bien cacher mes pensées -, je me positionna juste en face de lui, en face de lui et de son sourire qui ne voulait pas s'effacer de son visage.

\- Je suis ravi de m'unir avec toi, Austria, me dit-il en prenant ma main et en y déposant un baiser.

\- Moi aussi, Spain, lui répondis-je d'un voix sans ton en le regardant faire.

Il faut que je fasse honneur à l'Impératrice, me disais-je. Faire honneur à ceux qui ont fait le choix de nous unir pour le bien de la Maison des Habsbourg.

Alors qu'il prit mon autre main et ne la lâcha pas, je détournai le regard sur le prêtre qui avait déjà commencé à lire les bénédictions.

Et après, ce fit un long discours en latin dont je n'en compris pas la moitié.

Je jetai un œil à travers la salle. Tout le monde semblait écouter avec la plus grande concentration, un sourire de fierté ou d'envie sur leur visage. Je regardai plus précisément les gens que je connaissais le plus. Bohême nous regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux, sans doute heureux d'entendre un si vieux texte en latin, Poland était plus en train de parler à un Lituanie gené qu'autre chose, Italie nous regardait avec fascination, la main dans celle de Saint Empire Romain Germanique qui lui aussi semblait plus que gêné, Hongrie nous fixait comme si nous étions la plus belle chose au monde, et Gilbert, le représentant des chevaliers teutoniques, préférait jouer avec un oiseau jaune que de vraiment s'occuper de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Même France était venu, et il regardait Italie d'une façon qui me rappelait que je devrai vraiment aller lui dire deux mots.

\- ...donc, Roderich Edelstein, représentant de l'Autriche, acceptez-vous de prendre pour mari Antonio Fernandéz Carriedo, représentant de l'Espagne, ici présent, et de l'aimer et de le chérir jusqu'à la fin de votre vie?

C'est en entendant cette phrase que je commençai à paniquer intérieurement. Mais j'avais beau hurler un "Non!" dans ma tête, le seul mot qui sortit fut :

\- Oui.

\- Et vous, Antonio Fernandéz Carriedo, représentant de l'Espagne, acceptez-vous de prendre pour mari Roderich Edelstein, représentant de l'Autriche, ici présent, et de l'aimer et de le chérir jusqu'à la fin de votre vie?

\- Bien sûr!

\- Maintenant, si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il le dise ici en présence des futurs mariés.

Je regardai encore la pièce. Personne, bien sûr, qui pourrai s'opposer à-

\- BASTARDOOOO!

J'eus à peine le temps de tourner la tête que je vis quelque chose courir à grande vitesse vers Spain et leur heurter en plein dans le ventre. Un... enfant...?

\- A-Aoouch... R-Romano... je t'avais dit de... rester à ta place...

\- Écoute-moi bien connard, t'épouseras jamais ce salaud d'Autrichien! Draguer toutes les demoiselles qui passent ne te suffisent pas, bâtard?! Tu dois t'occuper de moi, pas te marier!

Merci pour moi...

\- Romano, tu es mignon, mais c'est une affaire de grands, d'accord? Ne dis pas de choses insensées lorsque tu ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit! Lui dit Spain en lui caressant la tête avec un petit rire.

\- 'Me touche pas putain! Et j'suis pas petit, merde!

\- Allez, Romano, retourne à ta place maintenant, c'est presque fini! Tu auras tout un panier de tomates en récompense~!

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, il partit, du moins c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce qu'il fonce subitement sur moi pour me taper les jambes dé ses petites mains.

Mince, je suis faible, moi...! Même cet enfant pourrait me mettre à terre s'il continue...!

\- Idiot, idiot, idiot! Tu n'épouseras jamais mon Spain! C'est à moi qu'il doit faire attention, pas à un enfoiré de ton espèce!

\- Romano, calme-toi! Tenta l'espagnol qui était en face de moi.

Je m'attendais à ce que Belgique ou Netherlands n'interviennent, vu qu'ils étaient juste à côté, mais ce fut quelqu'un de totalement différent qui traversa le chapelle en courant pour se diriger vers nous.

\- Awww! Mais t'es genre trop mignon toi! Viens là que je te fasse un gros câlinou!

Ni une, ni deux, Poland avait attrapé Romano et le tenait maintenant en l'air par le col.

Et bizarrement, l'italien se calma...

\- Oh, une jolie blonde, comme Belgique! Mais toi tu es plus jolie! Besàme, besàme, besàme mucho!

\- Mais bien sûr! S'exclama Poland en le prenant dans ses bras et en le couvrant de baisers.

\- Romano, tu es rouge comme une tomate~!

\- L-La ferme, batârd...!

\- LIET! LIET, REGARDE, JE NOUS AI TROUVÉ UN FILS!

\- Oui, enfin, tu me le rends après quand même...

Mais le polonais ne semblait pas avoir entendu la remarque de Spain et filait près de son mari avec l'enfant dans ses bras.

Au moins ça nous fera du calme.

\- Bon, où en étions-nous...? Demandais-je en tentant de retenir un soupir.

\- Excusez cet interruption, dit mon futur mari d'un air gené. Je suis sincèrement désolé, c'est un enfant très difficile à canaliser.

\- Ce n'est rien, oublions tout cela, dit le prêtre en reprenant son livre. Maintenant que vous avez fait vos vœux de mariage, vous pouvez vous mettre vos alliances.

Je déglutis, alors que Spain prit une des bagues posés sur le coussin et me la mit doucement à l'annulaire gauche, son éternel sourire ne s'éteignant pas.

Ceci fait, je l'imitai et pris la deuxième bague entre mes doigts. Je pris également la main qu'il me tendait, elle était si chaude... sans vraiment y faire attention, je lui mis la bague au doigt.

\- Je vous déclare à présent unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser le marié!

Je n'eus pas le temps de réaliser que cette phrase venait d'être prononcée que des lèvres se collèrent aux miennes, des lèvres bien trop brûlantes et trop sucrées pour que ça ne puisse me paraître trop normal.

J'entendis des applaudissements, des sifflements, des rires, et je parie que presque la totalité des personnes ici ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de sourire.

Je voulais le repousser, me punir d'apprécier ce baiser, mais il le fit lui-même en se détachant de moi. Et ce sourire qui ne quittait pas son visage.

\- Et maintenant, place au bal! S'exclama Poland qui semblait avoir laissé sa nouvelle trouvaille aux bras de Lithuanie.

Et c'est ainsi que vingt minutes plus tard, ne me retrouvai au milieu de la Grand Salle du château. Cette salle, déjà majestueuse, avait été spécialement aménagée pour le bal, et le grand lustre de diamants accroché au milieu du plafond gouvernait la salle entière de sa brillante.

Et Spain, bien sûr, ne me lâchait pas depuis la cérémonie.

Soupirant, je me dirigeai vers les tables, où étaient entreposées quelques mets et des verres de champagne.

J'en pris un et bu une petite gorgée de l'alcool.

Je commençais à en avoir assez de toutes les "Félicitations !" qu'on me disait depuis le début du bal. J'avais juste envie que tout cela soit fini et de pouvoir me défouler sur mon piano.

\- Amor, accepterais-tu de danser avec moi?

Je tournai la tête pour voir l'homme qui était maintenant mon époux, me souriant et me rendant une main.

\- Je ne danse pas.

\- S'il te plaît, amor! Au moins pour célébrer notre mariage!

Je n'ai pas envie de célébrer ce mariage.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Et je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas.

\- S'il te plaît!

\- Non. Et puis… Je ne sais pas danser.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à suivre mes pas!

\- Je vais te marcher sur les pieds.

\- Ce n'est pas grave!

\- Je refuse de danser.

\- Pour favor, mi amor...

Je soupirai. Il n'allait pas laisser tomber.

\- Bon, d'accord, mais seulement deux minutes.

\- Génial! Allez viens, amor! S'exclama-t-il en me prenant la main et en m'emmenant au milieu des couples valsant.

Il enlaça sa main dans la mienne et posa son autre main sur ma taille.

Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que je rougis?!

Un peu perdu, je le laissa prendre main et je l'imitai en mettant moi aussi ma main sur sa taille.

\- _Haha!_ Tu dois mettre ta main sur mon épaule, amor! Me rappela-t-il d'un petit rire.

Je gromelai bas que je ne pouvais pas savoir, c'est vrai quoi, lors d'un bal je joue la musique, moi! Je la mène avec les notes, la danse, mais je ne la danse pas!

\- Voilà, c'est bien amor. Maintenant, essaie de faire comme moi.

Je regardai ses pieds, qui bougeaient majestueusement, mais à une vitesse qui m'était impossible à suivre. Et voilà, en à peine sept secondes, je venais déjà de lui marcher sur le pied.

\- Désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien... continue, tu vas y arriver!

Mais il n'en fut rien, au bout d'une minute je ne m'étais toujours pas amélioré.

\- Cela ne sert à rien, je n'y arrive pas. Dis-je en le lâchant.

\- Non, n'abandonne pas! S'exclama-t-il en me prenant contre lui.

J'allais me dégager, quand il me prit le visage et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

\- Ne regarde pas mes pieds, d'accord? Regarde mes yeux...

Il m'entraîna à nouveau dans la valse, plongeant son regard émeraude dans le mien.

Ce regard émeraude... si attirant...

Je ne pouvas pas me détacher des ces yeux verts brillants.

Presque hypnotisé, je suivis ses pas et ses gestes sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, entraîné inconsciemment au rythme de la musique.

Mais quelques minutes après, je m'arrêtai, presque à bout de souffle.

\- Austria, qu'y a-t-il? Ça ne va pas? Tu as mal quel part? Tu dansais très bien, tu sais!

\- J'ai... un peu le tournis... et je suis un peu essouflé... également...

\- Viens, va te reposer quelques minutes alors, amor!

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il m'entraîna hors de la piste de danse, jusqu'aux premiers fauteuils venus.

\- Ça va mieux? Me demanda-t-il en m'asseyant sur l'un de ces derniers.

\- Un peu.

Bon sang, pourquoi étais-je si fragile?! Le monde est mal fait, parfois...

\- Tant mieux alors!

\- Austria? Que fais-tu ici, tu ne danses pas?

Je relevais la tête... tiens, Bohême.

\- Non, je suis fatigué. Et toi?

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de moi.

\- Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas ça... Mais je ne peux pas arrêter de regarder Italie et Saint Empire Romain Germanique danser tous les deux, ils vont si bien ensemble! Et Italie et si mignon!

\- Bohême, Italie est une fille...

\- Ah bon? Je croyais que c'était un garçon...

\- Eh bien non, tu vois. Sinon pourquoi mettrait-elle des robes?

\- Girly boy en met bien, des robes...

\- Poland, c'est autre chose.

\- Bonjour, vous devez être Bohême, c'est ça? J'ai souvent entendu parler de vous! Lui dit Spain en se levant et en lui tendant la main.

Ma nation voisine ignora ce geste et s'exclama d'un sourire :

\- Oh, tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais! Et je suis ravi de rencontrer celui qui est maintenant le mari d'Austria, j'espère que tu prendras soin de lui! _Surtout j'espère que tu l'accompagneras partout où il ira..._

\- Bien sûr, chérir celui que j'aime plus que tout au monde est une chose que j'adore faire!

Je soupirais. Ennuyeux.

\- Oui, oui. En attendant, j'adore votre culture et votre langue! Tu pourras m'envoyer des peintures et des livres sur l'Espagne?

\- Bien sûr, j'en ai plein mon château! Mais elles mettront plusieurs mois à arriver...

\- Ce n'est pas grave!

\- Au fait, où est Romano?!

\- Qui ça?

\- Romano, mon fils! Poland l'a pris tout à l'heure mais je ne sais pas où il est parti!

\- Il est là-bas, soupirai-je en fixant le blond en train de danser en ronde avec Lithuanie et Romano avec des manières de princesse.

\- Ah oui, en effet... il a l'air de bien s'amuser... je suis vraiment heureux ce soir!

Je secouais la tête. Je commençais à m'endormir, où quoi...? Je sentais ma tête devenir de pllus en plus lourde...

\- Austria, tu t'endors! Tes paupières se ferment presque, tu devrais aller te coucher!

\- P-Pardon...? ...Non, ça va très bien...

\- Je vais t'emmener dans ton lit! Me proposa mon époux en me prenant la main. Mais... pour Romano, comment je fais faire...?

\- C'est rien, je vais demander à girly boy de s'en occuper si tu veux! Il a l'air de bien aimer ton fils, ça ne va pas le déranger!

\- Merci pour tout, Bohême! Allez, tu viens amor?

\- ...Pardon...?

\- Viens, on va se coucher!

Je me relevai et le suivis, de toutes façons je ne savais pas où était ma chambre.

Attendez... "on" va se coucher?!

Après plusieurs minutes de vagabondage (du moins pour moi) dans les couloirs, nous arrivâmes à ma chambre.

\- Ta chambre est vraiment belle... tout comme ton château!

\- Merci. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de le faire bâtir ainsi.

Sans vraiment faire attention à lui, je me dévêtis et mit sur moi les vêtements de nuit déposées sur la chaise près de mon lit.

Alors que Spain faisait semblant d'observer chaque millimètre de la décoration, je me mis sous la couette et dit d'une voix sans ton :

\- España, viens à côté de moi.

Je ne sais pas si c'était le fait que je l'appelle par son nom dans sa langue natale ou le fait que je lui ai demandé de venir me rejoindre, mais un grand sourire couronna ses lèvres alors qu'il vint s'installer sous les couvertures.

\- Tu veux vraiment dormir là? Et habillé?

\- Ça ne me fait rien~ et puis, je ferai tout pour mon mari d'amour!

\- Si tu le dis.

Je soufflai sur la bougie que j'avais allumée une minute auparavent, plongeant la pièce dans le noir.

Je sursautai presque quand je sentis des bras m'entourer, m'emmenent contre un corps chaud.

\- Je ferai tout pour que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime, amor.

\- Comment peux-tu m'aimer? Tu me connais à peine.

\- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès que je t'ai vu, et le peu que je t'ai cotoyé a réussi à me faire fondre le cœur.

Je soupirai encore une fois en rougissant. Quel idiot.

\- Te amo, mi amor... me dit-il en m'embrassant encore une fois passionnément.

Une fois ce fougueux baiser fini, les joues rouges, je lui dit en me blotissant un peu plus contre lui :

\- Ich liebe dich... peut-être.

Même si c'est très rare, ça arrive.

On peut tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qu'on vient juste de rencontrer.

 _ **~Fin!~**_


End file.
